Odeio o amor
by Mai Pille
Summary: Hermione não poderia se encontrar em posição pior. Amando o melhor amigo em segredo, ela analisa seu papel na vida de Harry Potter.


**Título:** Odeio o amor

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Eles são criações da fabulosa (ou não tão fabulosa assim) JK Rowling, embora eu esteja realmente tentada em pedir Draco Malfoy como presente de aniversário.

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione.

**Gênero:** Na verdade não sei. Romance, talvez.

**Nota:** Essa fanfic possui grandes doses de doçura e melação. Eu não faço idéia de quando escrevi ela, apenas achei o arquivo perdido pelo meu organizado computador, fiz alguns ajustes e resolvi postar, bom proveito.

**Status:** Completa.

**Sinopse:** Hermione não poderia se encontrar em posição pior. Amando o melhor amigo em segredo, ela analisa seu papel na vida de Harry Potter.

**Odeio o amor **

****

Os livros eram meus companheiros naquela noite. Sentada no sofá, resoluta a varrer a complexidade de meus sentimentos para fora de minha mente, eu me concentrava ao máximo nas páginas amarelas e envelhecidas do grosso livro, porém, sem lê-las realmente.

Sentia-me abissalmente tola, na maioria parte de meu dia. Vivia acordada a sonhar, alimentando as ilusões de meu coração e relembrando momentos em minha mente, já viciada por completo _nele_.

Sem que eu percebesse, sem pedir licença ou permissão, um sentimento arrebatador invadiu-me de surpresa. Eu não saberia explicar exatamente como, nem quando. Eu não tinha certeza de nada, a não ser de que aquilo que havia tomado meu coração por completo, era algo terrivelmente intenso.

Minha mente, por vezes, fazia tudo girar em torno de mim em uma difusão de cores e formas, sem nem ao menos eu ter bebido algum pingo de álcool. Tudo parecia confuso, preto e branco, sem cor e sem vida quando meu campo de visão o localizava. Tola, tola, mil vezes tola!

Costumava perguntar-me se por acaso, não confundi grande amizade com amor, mas meu coração não me enganava, bastava ele me oferecer um sorriso e eu me derretia toda. Algum tempo sem me visitar, já me bastava para inventar qualquer desculpa apenas para vê-lo.

Engolia a seco meus ciúmes, quando outra pessoa insistia em chamar-lhe atenção e afastá-lo de meu lado.

Eu fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Sentia-me como uma garota de 15 anos, que eu já não era mais. Metia os pés pelas mãos em tentativas frustradas de requisitar carinhos, minha face esquentava violentamente nas vezes em que me tocava, e meu coração disparava, fazendo-me delirar.

Coração apaixonado é bobo.

Dei-me conta que já havia lido a mesma linha por catorze vezes, quando a campainha de meu apartamento soou.

Sorri, já sabendo de quem se tratava. Levantei-me e abri a porta a ele, que me esperava com as mãos apoiadas no vão da porta.

Ele me ofereceu um sorriso satisfeito, e abraçou-me com ternura enquanto murmurava palavras muito baixas ao pé de meu ouvido. Suspirei e depositei um beijo amistoso em sua bochecha, demorando-me mais do que o recomendável, fazendo deste simples gesto um verdadeiro ritual.

Nós entramos e eu retirei todos os cobertores e os atirei para um outro sofá, oferecendo espaço para nos sentarmos.

Ele sorriu e me disse – Precisava falar com você.

Quando ele vem até mim, eu caio de joelhos.

- Já está falando, querido. - eu respondi, arqueando as sobrancelhas e conjurando dois copos de suco de abóbora. Sei de todos os seus gostos e preferências e ele o sabe. Sorriu para mim novamente. Aquele sorriso que ilumina o mundo, pelo menos o _meu _mundo. – Quer?

Ele afirmou, fitando-me com o carinho de sempre. Talvez ele não tenha idéia da guerra que causa em mim mesma quando toda a ternura desses olhos verdes é dispensada a mim. Harry segurou minha mão e me trouxe para perto, e eu desejei que fosse o suficiente. Senti sua mão protetora repousar em meus cabelos carinhosamente no momento em que me contava sobre seu dia.

Abraçando-me e sorrindo para mim, ele não sabe que meu coração não pode agüentar. Ele não faz idéia do quanto eu o quero.

Disse-me que sentiu minha falta a tarde toda, e logo que pode correu até mim. Eu sou sempre a única para quem ele corre. Disse-me que precisava de mim, mas isso era tudo o que eu não poderia escutar. Estou começando a odiar o amor.

Ele disse que me amava, e segredou-me novamente seus mais profundos temores. Mas ele não faz idéia do tanto mais que _eu_ o amo. Ele não me vê.

Beijou minha bochecha e disse que não conseguiria nada sem mim, e a única coisa que fiz foi olhá-lo e sorrir, na esperança de que ele lesse meu olhar como as páginas de um livro e pudesse descobrir que estava me machucando mais do que eu poderia suportar.

Ele se levantou e soltou minha mão, e de repente eu senti mais frio do que gostaria. Disse-me que era hora de ir, e desapareceu pela porta de minha sala.

Está começando a ficar mais difícil a cada dia, mas eu tentei o meu melhor para me livrar desses pensamentos sobre ele e eu.

Quem sabe amanhã eu me saía melhor na tentativa, ou talvez simplesmente o diga que odeio o amor. Vou esperá-lo sentada aqui, lendo a mesma frase por catorze vezes até que ele chegue e eu caía de joelhos diante a ele, fingindo ansiedade ao ouvi-lo dizer-me que sou sua melhor amiga.

Eu odeio o amor.


End file.
